1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving the efficiency of installing refrigeration lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bracket guide and method for using same which facilitates a more efficient installation of refrigeration lines between a first and second unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of refrigerated air conditioning systems in commercial and residential property has become commonplace and ubiquitous. Indeed, particularly in the South and Southwest, it borders on being a necessity for ordinary life. Over the years, a variety of different air conditioning systems have been developed for cooling interior spaces. For example, in particularly arid regions, evaporative coolers are effective air conditioners, while large commercial buildings oftentimes rely upon air conditioning systems commonly known as chilled-water systems. Perhaps the most widely employed air conditioning system used today is what is commonly termed refrigerated air.
Refrigerated air conditioning systems, commonly found in such diverse products as refrigerators, automobiles, and buildings, all operate in accordance with the same general principals. A refrigerant gas (e.g., Freon) is compressed, causing it to become a hot, high-pressure gas. This hot gas is then directed through a first set of heat exchange coils to dissipate its heat and condense into a liquid. The liquid refrigerant is then directed to an expansion valve wherein it is allowed to evaporate becoming a cold, low pressure gas. This gas is then directed to a second set of heat exchange coils allowing the cold gas to absorb heat and in turn cool down air directed over the second set of coils. The refrigerant gas is then cycled back to the compressor to repeat the process once more.
While all refrigerated air conditioning systems operate in accordance with the same general principals, there are a multitude of specific systems adapted to particular uses. With regard to residential and smaller commercial building applications, one system in particular, commonly known as a “split-system,” has become quite prevalent. As its name implies, split-system air conditioners split the “hot” side from the “cold” side of the refrigerated cycle system. The hot side of the system, known as the condensing unit, is placed outside the building and comprises a compressor, heat exchange coil and a fan to disperse the heat generated by the system. The cold side of the system, comprising an expansion valve and evaporator coil, is generally placed in a furnace or some other air circulating device. The air circulating device blows air over the evaporator coil and routes the air throughout the building using a series of ducts.
Because the two components of a split-system air conditioner are remotely located from one another, connecting lines are used to link the two components together. These connecting lines, or refrigeration lines as they are commonly referred to, usually comprise a supply line, a return line, and a voltage control wire. The supply and return lines typically comprise copper tubing and one or both may include a wrapping of insulation (e.g., foam tubing).
Several problems arise during the installation of these refrigeration lines. The refrigeration lines must be laid between an exterior location and an interior location, thereby connecting the condenser unit with the evaporator coil. Consequently, this requires routing the refrigeration lines through an exterior wall and up into an attic or overhead space where the furnace or other air circulating device is located. Typically, the installation of refrigeration lines comprises forming an access hole in an exterior wall whereby the refrigeration lines can be fed through. Another hole or notch is formed in the vertical top plate allowing access to the overhead space. Special care must be taken when installing the refrigeration lines to ensure they are not damaged during the installation process. While flexible and durable, the copper tubing is prone to crimping. The wrapping of insulation and voltage control wire are also prone to tearing and chaffing. Thus, currently, the installation process usually requires two installers to complete in a satisfactory manner. Typically, one installer, positioned on the ground floor, feeds and routes and the refrigeration line up and through the hole formed in the to another installer located in the overhead space. The installer in the overhead space must carefully bend the refrigeration lines to avoid hitting the pitched roofline. Particular care must be taken throughout the installation process to ensure that the tubing does not crimp and that the insulation or wiring is not torn.
While inherently difficult in new construction where the space between walls is usually accessible, the installation of refrigeration lines is further compounded in retrofit applications to existing housing where the space between walls is usually not easily accessible.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved method and device for installing refrigeration lines which would require only one installer. Further, a need exists for a method and device for improving the efficiency of installing refrigeration lines which is highly adaptable to a variety of building applications. Still further, a need exists for a method and device for improving the efficiency of retrofit installations of refrigeration lines in existing buildings.